Ornamental
by TouchFire03
Summary: Under the flurry of snowflakes and twinkling stars, it's easier to believe... -dokuga contest Christmas Challenge-
1. Tepid Times

**Blanket Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Here is my entry to the Christmas Challenge hosted by dokuga_contest on LJ. Please enjoy!

---

_"... Expect heavy snowfall over the weekend. With a front coming in from the north, that big patch of white is the blizzard that will be hitting this city. Those flurries aren't going anywhere anytime soon. I'm Sousuke with the weather. Over to you, Takemaru-"_

The static voice of the meteorologist was swallowed up by the melody of holiday carols. The aroma of fresh brew and hot cocoa hung in the air. Children giggled heartily around the gas fireplace, happily going on about what they wanted for Christmas. The glow of smiling faces lit up the little cafe. And nestled in a quaint corner of the diner, a young woman stared out into the darkened streets. Already, a thin layer of snow blanketed the sidewalks. Sighing heavily, her hot breath fogged the glass of the coffee shop window. Dark hair spilling over her shoulders, lonely blue orbs peered down into her steaming cup.

The holidays, bursting at the seams with bright colors and cheer, brought out the worst in her. Years ago, she would be just like everyone else. Hustling about to do her last minute shopping. Hauling back bags and bags of gifts for her new friends, Kagome enjoyed sharing the customs of her time with the group.

But that was then, and this now.

Today, she doesn't even put candles in the window.

_It's been four years... _

Four years since she fell down the well.

Four years since she freed the dog-eared boy from his slumber.

She was fifteen when it all began.

"I'm nineteen," she murmured emptily.

Nineteen and attending community college, Kagome knew there was no future for her. That ship had sailed. And though she applied herself during high school, there was a definite disconnection. She lost touch with the people of this era. The air, too polluted, and the water, not as sweet, was the flavor of her time. _You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone,_ she thought wistfully.

Clutching the cup tightly, she shook her head.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Higurashi. I hope you get everything you wish," she muttered.

As she went to toss back the rest of her drink, a sudden chill raced down her spine. Unlike the feeling of a cold draft, it was a sensation she had missed so dearly.

And as a long shadow blotted out the light, a smooth baritone drifted into her ears.

"Mind if I sit here?"


	2. Multicolored Memories

"You."

The corner of his lips lifted into a phantom smile. Gold eyes gleamed in the soft light. Large, claw-less hands laying on the tabletop, his skin was devoid of those tribal, magenta stripes. Snowy hair cropped slightly above his rounded ears, he seemed too human to be the powerful daiyoukai she remembered.

"It is good to see you too, Miko," he retorted.

Kagome paused.

What a strange turn of events. Never - in all her young years - did she imagine she would be sitting at the same table, drinking warm beverages, with the fearsome youkai lord. It was as if she had stepped into an alternative reality. One where Sesshoumaru was actually cordial and polite and did - Kami forbid -_human_ things. _And yet..._

He didn't _seem_ very frightening.

He was almost... approachable. The cold, outer layer that surrounded his person was absent...

Or maybe it was just that hideous, multicolored scarf wrapped around his neck.

"_What_ are you _wearing_?" Kagome groused.

He glanced briefly at the muffler. "You don't like it?"

"No. Take it off."

Sesshoumaru placed it beside him on the seat.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

No way was she telling him how ridiculous he'd looked in that thing. Demon lords _do not_ wear elf colors and reindeer faces. It just wasn't right.

She watched as he turned his gaze to the window. Fat flakes of white twirled to the ground, and an almost comfortable silence fell over them. He seemed to be waiting, looking for the right words to say. With laughter as background noise, the two remained in the lonely corner.

"Things were never the same after you left. Inuyasha was not the same," he started with a hint of a smile. "I cannot say I know what happened to everyone, but know that they all found their own happiness."

She quietly sipped what little was left of her drink.

"Can you... tell me what you do know?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

And there they sat, Kagome listening as he rehashed the past. He told her of her fox kit and how the boy had excelled in his magic; presently, the kitsune was somewhere in Osaka, preforming in grand stadiums for sold-out crowds. He'd heard from the fox that the monk and the slayer had many children and had lived out a nice, exciting life. The wolf prince had mated Ayame and were currently living in Hokkaido with what remained of their packs.

"And Inuyasha?" she questioned.

The inu smirked faintly. "He lived out the rest of his days in service to the Western Lands. Things were not always the best, but came to understand each other."

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru..."

He stilled in drinking his coffee. Setting the cup down, he waited for her to continue.

"For being the bigger man and... for being his brother."

"Half-brother," he replied, "And you are welcome, Miko."

Finishing off the last of her cocoa, Kagome rose from her seat. It was getting late, and even though she didn't decorate her own place, she had promised her mother that she would help put up the tree tonight. Layered in coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, she took a moment to bid her farewells to the demon lord, but the pensive look in his eyes made her hesitate.

"Yes?" she asked.

"... Are you" - his tongue darted out to lick his lips - "perhaps free this weekend?"

"... I can be."


	3. That Golden Glow

"I'm home!" called Kagome, hanging her scarf from a hook by the door. She slipped off her boots and gloves as the patter of feet approached.

Those footfalls were too gentle to be Souta.

Coming around the corner, the older woman smiled warmly. Lines of laughter and crinkles of worry had etched paths of time across her face. Her salt and pepper hair hung just above her shoulders. And as she toweled her hands, the spicy aroma of cinnamon clung to her skin.

Enveloping the teen in her arms, Ms. Higurashi replied.

"I'm glad you're here, Kagome. We've missed you."

Kagome flushed, glancing guiltily down at her socked feet. Since finding her own place, she did not come home as often. The sight of the well house - lonely, dark, and magic-less - had been too much to bear. So she moved out. She held a job at a local print shop and it paid decently. It was just enough to get by. Able to afford her classes, pay rent, and buy food, the young woman saw no fault in her current life.

This would be the first Christmas she celebrated with her family since permanently returning to this era.

_It's not like I have dreams of grandeur anymore_, though the girl.

"I've missed you guys, too."

Her mother stepped back. "How's school?"

Kagome shrugged. "Can't complain. I'm passing my classes."

Ms. Higurashi paused.

"Kagome-"

"Please Mama, not right now."

Entering the house, the teen set about to inspect their progress. Her mother took great joy in dressing the home for the holidays. Sometimes, you could see the winking decorations from the street below. But inside, the place was warm and welcoming. The halls were lined with sparkling garlands. A delicate bundle of mistletoe hung above the kitchen door. Colors blinked around the windows, and a single cream candle twinkled on the sill.

But thus far, the most beautiful sight was the freshly cut evergreen standing tall in the living room. Wrapped in gold ribbon and sprinkled with glittering tinsel, tiny white lights flickered to a silent tune. Bulbs of every shape and size were suspended from the prickly branches, refracting vibrantly across the wall. And a circular carpet lay beneath the tree, catching the fallen needles. It was something Kagome had not seen in a long time.

Swallowing thickly, she did a small survey of the tree. She tinkered with some of the ornaments, fixing the distance between them. Souta had a horrible habit of placing them too close together. Especially the ones with colors that clashed. _His decorating skills still need some work_, she thought with a slight smile.

Her fingers stilled, lingering on one particular trimming.

Unlike the others, its design was simple. Hidden in the deep green of the pine, it was small - about the size of her pinky. Shaped like an elegant crescent moon, the gold curve glimmered in the low light. The sweep of the bow was dotted with flecks of silver.

It had been a gift from _him_.

And those years ago, it hung from their holiday tree, a wild spruce in Inuyasha's Forest.

What would he say if he knew she still had it?

_I suppose I can ask him_. Kagome grinned, moving away from the tree.

"It looks beautiful, Mama."

Ms. Higurashi beamed.

"That's good. It's nice to have you here, Kagome. The house seems so empty without you."

"I know, but I have to do this. It's hard enough as it is."

Her mother nodded, heading into the kitchen. "Grandpa went to visit the neighbors. I told him to take that brick he calls a fruitcake with him. I sent Souta to the grocery store to pick up some eggnog. I know how much you love that stuff."

The teen laughed. "I drank eight cups and made myself sick."

"Yes, you were quite addicted to it."

The two fell into a companionable fit of giggles. Recalling times prior to the old well, they happily swapped stories. Ms. Higurashi retold the tale of Kagome falling into a deep snowdrift before the girl turned it into her secret hide-out. At least, until it melted. Kagome snickered, remembering the biggest snowball fight she had with Souta. And as their laughter subsided, the pair settled on the couch, Kagome leaning against her mother's shoulder.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Kagome?" asked Ms. Higurashi. "You know I'm here for you. You are my daughter and I love you."

A stinging tickle ignited behind her eyes. _Mothers just know_.

"I met someone, Mama. I haven't seen them in awhile, and... I'll be going out with him this weekend."

"Oh, who is he?"

The girl hesitated.

She had only started to get over the incident. It was difficult and, at times, she wondered if it was right to forget. Who would serve to remember those who sacrificed so much for the safety of all? Who would tell their story? But from what she heard, there were others who still remembered.

_Shippo, Kouga, Ayame... and Sesshoumaru_.

"Kagome? Are you going to tell me?"

The miko nodded, smiling.

"Sesshoumaru. His name is Sesshoumaru. "


End file.
